Train Rides
by The GryffinSlytherRavenPuff
Summary: The events that occured on every train ride that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy experienced on the Hogwarts Express. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**These are a few short stories about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Each chapter is set on a train ride on the Hogwarts Express. And now for the disclaimer, the part where I go on and on about how much I wish I owned Harry Potter but don't and what I would give to have the rights to the magnificent books/movies and my great disappointment at the fact that I don't own anything. *sigh* such sadness.**

There was no empty compartment. That was it. I'd have to spend my first ride to Hogwarts on the ground somewhere in the hallway thingy... I'm not exactly sure what it's called. Unless I shared... Now that was an idea. Rose Weasley you are a genius, of course not my first option, I was in one of my famous 'don't bother me, I didn't get my own way and now I want to be alone' moods. Oh well you get what you get I suppose.

I slowly opened the compartment door and peered inside. There was only one person in it so far, he had pale blond hair that had been slicked back on his head, a pale complexion with a pointed face, his expression was that of one who'd been forced to listen and stay awake through a boring lecture on the human anatomy. He was reading. Upon further investigation I realised that the book was one that I'd not seen in many years when I was snooping around my mother's books: Gilderoy Lockhart. That had been the author. Couldn't blame him for the expression, His books were the only ones I was unable to read. I fell asleep half way through.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I asked in my politest possible voice.

The boy looked up startled and I was shocked at the intensity of his grey eyes. "Umm, sure" He replied nervously before putting the book away and picking up another one. This was clearly more interesting that the last as his face lit up almost immediately upon its opening.

I sat down on the seat opposite him and looked out the window, resting my head on the cold pane, closing my eyes gently, trying to catch up on the sleep I'd lost last night when I stayed up most of it.

I could feel myself drifting off. I was so close to unconsciousness before I was woken by a voice coming from outside the compartment. I looked up sharply, but not out of annoyance as I normally would have. The words "candy from the trolley" were like music to my ears and the only expression I was able to have was one of pure happiness.

I popped my head out of the compartment door. There was so much food! It was like a dream come true. Apparently I wasn't the only person who thought that as the boy in the compartment came out just as soon as I had and was staring greedily at the row of treats before us.

"I'll take... five chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties please" I said whilst handing over the money.

"I'll take the same thanks" the blond boy announced after me fishing some gold galleons out of his pocket.

I entered the compartment and opened up my first chocolate frog eagerly. I practically discarded the frog and headed straight for the card that came with it. 'Circe'. I sighed I had about ten of her.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" asked a voice. I looked up and noticed that the boy had returned and was looking at me, nodding towards the frog when I gave him a confused glance.

"No, I don't like them. You can have it if you want." I told him. It was true, chocolate made me feel sick. "I only get them for the cards."

The blond boy looked at me as if I was insane. "How can you _not _like chocolate frogs!" the boy exclaimed, clearly horrified at my statement. "They are like the best thing ever! There is no other food that compares to them! They are the-"

"Do you want the frog or not?" I cut him off. The kid really liked chocolate frogs.

"Yes... Thank you" the boy told me quietening down and taking the frog from the seat.

He then opened up one of his own then. I took a glance at the card. "No way!" I almost shouted.

It was his turn to be surprised. "What?" he asked clearly confused at what my yelling was about.

"That card. It's Herpo the Foul. I've never found him!" I announced.

"Oh," he said with a shrug, "I already have him, you can keep it if you want."

This kid was my new best friend.

"Thanks," I told him gratefully taking the card when something hit me. I didn't even know his name. "I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy" he replied taking my outstretched hand in his giving it a quick shake. We both laughed at the formality of it all.

And that was all it took. My first ever train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was much more enjoyable than I'd originally thought it would be. I'd gained the chocolate frog card I'd spent years searching for, I hadn't spent the entire train on the floor in the middle of the pathway between the different compartments and I'd made a new friend. Best friend. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Of course we hadn't known that we were supposed to be enemies. We were having far too much fun to recall the tales told to us by our parents about their childhood and realise what the others last name meant. By the time they told us that our parents had basically hated each other it was too late. We were already best friends.

**Tell me what you think. Please review. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, PLease, PLEase, PLEAse, PLEASe, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They made me so happy!**

**Secondly, the part I have most been dreading... The disclaimer *dramatic music plays in the background and everyone gasps*. So here goes... As much as it pains me to say it,... I do not own Harry Potter.**

I glared at the blonde haired boy opposite me and he glared back with just as much passion as I'd placed into mine. My eyes widened, as did his. We were like mirrors. He was imitating my every move until I had nothing left to do but give up. And that I did a few seconds later when I could've sworn that a bug flew in my eye.

"I win" Scorpius laughed, shouting out his victory in our staring contest.

"Only because there was something in my eye" I shot back, deciding (not for the first time) to be a sore loser.

"Excuses, excuses, Rose, just admit defeat," Scorp teased.

"NEVER!" I shouted laughing. Scorp laughed too. We didn't have as much moments like this as we did before.

We were always surrounded by other people, speaking of which the compartment door slid open once again for the fifth time in three minutes. Talk about lack of privacy.

"Hey Rose, your Albus is looking for you" a voice announced grandly.

I looked up and saw James Potter, my cousin entering the compartment, not caring that he was uninvited.

"What for?" I asked him.

James shrugged before helping himself to one of Scorp's chocolate frogs, not even acknowledging his presence.

That didn't surprise me. James was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup. James was a sore loser. As were many of my other house mates as I recently discovered. No Gryffindor, save yours truly, had even bothered to notice that any Slytherin was in the same room as them, except for when they found it necessary to rub it in that we'd won the house cup. Albus and James refused to speak to Scorpius and 'couldn't understand why I'd want to'.

This made no sense to me as Scorp didn't play Quidditch and had only come to watch one match the entire season.

"Well, tell him I'll talk to him later" I directed James giving him one of those glares that scream 'GO AWAY!'

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. It was big year.

"Tired?" Scorp teased smirking slightly.

"No,... I'm just... closing my eyes" I answered in a defensive voice. Scorp and I had a competition earlier in the year about who could stay up the latest. Lame, I know. But it was fun. We never did get to finish it. Peeves found us wondering around in the hallway. Called the teachers and as a result we were both given detention and sent to our dorms immediately, so we couldn't tell who fell asleep first.

I suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Scorp asked me, looking at me warily like I was a crazy person.

"Nothing," I managed to say around my fits of laughter, "It's just that first year is finally over."

"No kidding, You know it's not that funny" Scorp said.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"IS."

"ISN'T."

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"I rest my case," I said evilly smirking at his defeat, "And here I was thinking that trick only worked in books and lame TV shows."

"What's a TV?" Scorp asked confused.

"I thought we went over this one, it's like a box, with a screen, and muggles use it to watch movies and other things like that." I explained. My mother was muggle born and taught about a load of muggle devices. I made a lot of references to them during the year and Scorpius, being raised by pure bloods, had no idea what I was talking about. So I decided to teach him.

"Ohhh," he said nodding his head slowly as if he understood but I knew that he was really just as clueless as before. Maybe even more so.

"By the way," Scorp continued, "That comment wasn't funny, I only said it was so that you'd feel better."

How did I know that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did," he said indignantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

I laughed. "Just admit defeat Scorp."

"I will when you do" he said narrowing his eyes.

"What would I have to admit defeat for?" I asked very much confused.

"That staring contest, I obviously won that yet you keep on denying it."

"That's because you didn't, something flew into my eye and it caused me to blink!"

"Sure" Scorp said rolling his eyes.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a rematch, unless of course you're scared 'Cause you know you can't beat me."

"You're on."

And so it began.

This was why I loved competing against Scorp. The fire that would light up in his eyes at the prospect of competition was so cute. He knew how to cheer me up when I was down, he stuck up more against some of his other friends and helped me with my homework. He was my best friend.

So if anyone asks. That is why after one minute when I could see that he was going to lose our mini war. Fully on purpose. I blinked.

**Now I'm going to ask for a favour here. Review! Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Directed towards the people who are currently forcing me to make a disclaimer: Do I **_**have **_**to say it? *Sigh* FINE! I don't own Harry Potter. There happy now? I hope you choke on your supreme smugness**

BOOM!

The compartment door slammed open in a crash, disrupting the once peaceful train ride that a second year Slytherin student had most likely been relishing. After all, he was in the same year as me. Peace was going to be a hard thing to come by. The boy looked up. I was surprised, even though he was sitting down I could tell that he'd grown considerably taller from when I last saw him, his hair was slightly longer and his grey eyes slightly more dangerous looking. But then again, that was probably due to the death glare that he was sending in my direction, although that left his face when he realised my identity.

"I have arrived!" I, Rose Weasley, announced grandly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally," Scorpius Malfoy, proud owner of a Firebolt 1000, aspiring keeper, hopeful for the Slytherin quidditch team, top of charms class and my best friend sighed in relief.

"I was beginning to think you missed the train!" he breathed out.

"I almost did, but I managed to get aboard just before the train started to move... But then I fell down on my way to your compartment and now I have a big bruise on my leg and it's all your fault!" I explained sitting down on one of the comfy seats just opposite Scorp.

"How is it my fault that you're clumsy?" Scorp asked dejectedly.

"If you hadn't picked a compartment so far away then I wouldn't have been walking when the train started, honestly Scorp, some of the things you do," I sighed in a teasing manner.

He laughed at my irrationality.

"Any way Scorp," I announced grandly, "you might be out of a job."

"How?" he asked confused.

"Well, on my way to this compartment, falling over as you know," I paused here taking the moment to glare at him, "I ran into someone."

"And who might that be?" he asked, not really listening.

"Merryn Cagney" I stated.

He looked up with a very confused look on his face, probably didn't even know who she was, despite the fact that he most likely shared half of his classes with her, "Who?"

I sighed. "Merryn Cagney, second year Ravenclaw, red hair, blue eyes, half blood, she owns a second hand Cleansweep, I didn't get a good enough look to be able see which type, and is trying out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, most likely as a chaser, She has a cat named Victoria and-" Here I was cut off.

"Wait a minute... So she told you all of this?"

"Well... not... exactly" I admitted slowly

"Not exactly?" Scorp asked raising one eyebrow. Curse him! He knew how much I wanted to be able to do that.

"Well, remembered her name from some of my classes last year, she was talking to her friend about trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I distinctly recall her cat from last year when it jumped on my head and started attacking me, and the rest was fairly obvious: Ravenclaw robes, carrying a Cleansweep. I hop that I don't have to explain the hair and eyes to you." I explained in one breath.

"You know Rose, you should really be careful about what you say," Scorp said casually.

I cocked my head to the side a little, "Huh?"

"If I didn't know you better I'd say that you were a stalker," he said starting to smile.

"HEY!" I shouted trying to sound offended but failing miserably due to the wide grin on my face.

"OWWW!" He shouted after I hit him with one of the books that had fallen out of my bag, not hard or anything, he was just being a sulk about it.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being such a baby about it, I didn't hit you that hard and the book is only paperba- FOOD!" I stopped halfway through my sentence to announce the arrival of my current most favourite person in the entire world ever: The Candy Lady. This title used to belong to Elmo from the muggle TV show Sesame Street, but then he became to popular and I just feel that he's let all the fame go to his head.

This stopped Scorpius from moaning. In fact it seemed to cure him completely. Or at least, made him well enough to push me out of the way in an attempt to exit the compartment first.

"Uh, uh, uh," I scolded pulling him backwards from the back of his sweater, "Beauty before Beast."

This didn't stop him from racing out of the compartment after me and _still _trying to get his food first. Of course because that was my aim as well the result was a mixture of Scorp and mines orders.

"I'll have a Pumpkin Pasty and a-"

"Chocolate Frog with two-"

"Liquorice Snaps, actually can you just give me-"

"Nothing thanks, just the-"

"Usual"

The result was a very confused Candy Lady.

I laughed slightly, "We'll just have the usual thanks," I told her. This she understood.

I know what you're thinking, '_You can't expect her to remember your specific order, there are other people on this train as well, she gets a lot of orders'_ Well she can. Why? I have no idea why he remembers specifically mine and Scorpius's orders; I mean I've only met her twice. I guess we just have memorable faces.

After paying for our food Scorp and I settled into what had become a usual routine. Eating food, trading cards and discussing our holidays.

"You have Ron Weasley?" Scorp asked me pulling out the card that came with the Chocolate Frog.

"Nah, Dad's to proud of them for his own good, if I brought one of them home I'd never hear the end of it" I explained. It was true, Dad collected all kinds of Wizard Cards but he kept a box put out especially for the ones with his, Mum's or Uncle Harry's on it. But mainly his.

Thos continued for a little while longer until finally we could feel the train slowly coming to a stop. I reached under my seat for my bag, Scorp did the same although his was on the luggage rack above us. Probably a smarter place to put it.

"Don't worry Scorp" I said to him on our way out of the train.

"Hmm? About what?" He asked with a slightly confused smile on his face.

"Merryn Cagney," I paused here, all traces of teasing gone from my voice, right now I was being deadly serious. "She couldn't replace you Scorp, no one can."

**And there you have it, the *slowly counts in head* THIRD chapter. Please review if you want another one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have a few apologise to make. First for not updating in weeks, then for this chapter being so short. I mean, this is the shortest chapter that I've ever written of anything. Ever. But I was running low on ideas for anything to do *pulls a sad face.***

**Oh well, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**BUT I am going to Sydney tomorrow. Why? So I can see the Harry Potter expo. I'm SO excited. One of the girls at my school went to the opening got James and Oliver Phelps autograph, when she told me, I almost screamed. But she photocopied them, so I have the second best thing.**

**Now to the story:...**

Scorpius Malfoy was in a foul mood. The foulest moods of foul moods in fact. Judging by the dark scowl that darkened the whole compartment, I'd say that something was on his mind... or he was half dementor, but I was hoping it wasn't that.

"Hey Scorp," I greeted upon entering the compartment, a feeble attempt to lighten his mood.

There was no response.

"Hey Rose, how are you today?" I imitated him, then in my normal voice continued, "Oh, I'm good thanks Scorp, how are you?" "Just fine Rose, nothing's wrong at all." "Well I hate to have to correct you there, my friend. But your body seems to have been possessed by a dementor, or some other kind demon-ghost thing. Or it might just be Moaning Myrtle, but it's not whining or anything, so I don't think that it's her..." I trailed off.

Still, no response.

I sighed sitting down, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Scorp turned his gaze, which was previously on the window, onto me. "Nothing," he ground out through gritted teeth, "Nothing's wrong."

I laughed bitterly, "Course there isn't, now spill."

"Rose." Scorp said harshly, "Just leave it."

"Fine then," I muttered.

It was after a long, uncomfortable silence that Scorp finally announced what had been bothering him. Two words. "Blood traitor."

This time, I was the one who didn't respond, and silence gripped the compartment once again.

"What." I said after a while, more than a little insulted at the use of the offensive term.

"Blood traitor. Evidently, it's infectious." Scorp ground out bitterly.

"Scorp, what are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"That's what they say, that's what everyone says, behind my back, to my face, all the time, everywhere." He explained.

"You're still not making any sense. No one I know says that. You know, if you're just going to use offensive terms, you can get lost." I told him.

"No, not you, Rose. People don't call _you _a blood traitor... Well maybe some Slytherins, But not many, and those few I quickly sort out." He paused here, looking down to the floor, took a deep breath and then continued, "That's what they call _me._ For hanging out with you."

I didn't know what to say about that. Do I try to look on the bright side? No, to hard. Tell him that being called a blood traitor isn't so bad? Yeah right. That sounds lame even in my head. Pity? No. Just, no...

I was saved from my dilemma by my favourite person in the world. And I mean FAVOURITE, The Candy Lady has saved me from awkward conversations thousands of times and wasn't going to stop now.

I jumped up, "I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Scorpius mumbled, slowly going back into silence.

I bought him some chocolate frogs anyway.

Re-entering the compartment I saw that he was in the exact same place that I left him in. "Hey, Slytherin." I called out throwing the chocolate frogs at him.

He caught them and looked up at me in surprise. "Thanks."

I grinned, "Just ignore them Scorp, they don't matter as long as there's chocolate frogs in the world."

He looked up at me and nodded, "True, true. You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Rose Weasley complimented chocolate frogs." Then with a horrified gasp he continued, "Maybe the world _is _ending!"

I rolled my eyes and we dropped back into the average conversation that we held every year. Yet still, I could tell that he wasn't as in to it as usual.

I sighed. "But seriously, you should really stop worrying Scorp, they'll come 'round, I mean, a fight isn't such an unusual occurrence, no friendship is perfect."

Scorpius looked up from his chocolate frogs (the magic food that had lightened his mood considerably), "That's where you're wrong, Rosie-Bear." He said grinning.

"Oh really? How so, Little Scorpion?" I questioned, using his least favourite nick name as he had used mine.

"I do know of a perfect friendship, Rose," He explained, "Ours."

**So that's it, not even two pages long! *gasp.***

**Oh well, review and I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
